MockingBird
by sexyangelbunny
Summary: John Cean a famous with an out of control personal life.Characters Stephanie McMahon/John Cena, Mcmahon family, some OC's inspored by the song MockingBird by Eminem


In this story John Cena is a successful white rapper.This is life and what he's going through.John Cena is like Eminem in this story.If you know Eminem's life story then you know he has a daughter and niece with his ex-wife Kim.Stephanie will be taking on Kim's role in this story.Alaina is Shane's 10 year old daughter he was unfit to raise her so Stephanie and John took her him.

John Cena walked out to a sold out crowd. He was a famous rapper and was always on the road " This goes out to my daughter Halie and my niece Alaina" He spoke to the crowd. John knew his daughter and niece were sitting at home with there grandparents Vince and Linda McMahon.

Verse:

Hailie, I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad  
Well I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had  
I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry  
Cuz you're scared, I ain't there  
Daddy's with you in your prayers  
No more crying, wipe them tears  
Daddy's here, no more nightmares  
We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it  
Laney, uncle's crazy, aint he?  
Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it  
We're all we got in this world  
When it spins, when it swirls  
When it whirls, when it twirls  
Two little beautiful girls  
Lookin' puzzled, in a daze  
I know it's confusing you  
Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news  
I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems  
The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me  
All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see  
Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did  
We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me  
But things have gotten so bad between us  
I don't see us ever being together ever again  
Like we used to be when we was teenagers  
But then of course everything always happens for a reason  
I guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is  
But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream

Chorus:

Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady,  
I told ya Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise momma's gon' be alright

Verse 2:

It's funny  
I remember back one year when daddy had no money  
Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up  
And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me  
Cuz daddy couldn't buy 'em  
I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying  
Cuz daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job  
But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom  
And at the time every house that we lived in  
Either kept getting broken into and robbed  
Or shot up on the block  
And your mom was saving money for you in a jar  
Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college  
Almost had a thousand dollars till someone broke in and stole it  
And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart  
And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart  
Mom and dad was arguin' a lot so momma moved back  
On the Chalmers in the flat one bedroom apartment  
And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara  
And that's when daddy went to California with his CD and met Dr. Dre  
And flew you and momma out to see me  
But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me  
Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like it  
And you and Laney were to young to understand it  
Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit  
And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it  
I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand  
Cuz all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud  
Now I'm sittin in this empty house, just reminiscing  
Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out  
To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now  
Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here  
Laney I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here  
I like the sound of that, yeah  
It's got a ring to it don't it?  
Shh, momma's only gone for the moment

Chorus:

Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady,  
I told ya Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise momma's gon' be alright

Verse 3:

And if you ask me too  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
I'mma give you the world  
I'mma buy a diamond ring for you  
I'mma sing for you  
I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
I'mma break that birdie's neck  
I'd go back to the jewler who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad

John Cena finished the song and thanked the crowd as he walked off stage.He couldn't help but think about the crumbling relationship between him and Stephanie.He wanted them to be like they used to be when they were young but that seemed impossible.

" Yo John you ready" asked his manager

John shook his head of those thoughts" Yeah" he answered

On the bus John Cena looked at the picture he had of his five old daughter Hailie he couldn't believe how big she was.She looked just like Stephanie.He put on the news and seen Stephanie on the news yet again.He never wanted this to happen.Growing up he didn't have much money.When Hailie was born him and Stephanie were just eight-teen.It was hard at first but when Dre flew him out to L.A. to make his records things took off.John felt his phone vibrate and seen it was from his ex-father in law.

" Hello" John answered

" John your girls want to talk to you" Vince said

John smiled softly as he heard Hailie say daddy.He waited as he head the shuffling of the phone

" Daddy" he heard a excited squeaky voice

" Hey baby" John laughed

" I seen your show it was good" Hailie commented

" I'm glad you like it how are you" John asked

" Good I miss you" Hailie whined

" I miss you two" John sighed

" Is mommy coming home soon" Hailie asked

" I can't answer that baby" John shook his head

Halie was quiet for a few minutes " Alaina wants to talk to you"

John smiled as Halie handed the phone over to his niece who was like a second daughter to him " Uncle John"

" Did you like the show Laney" John asked calling her by her nickname

" Yeah I did" Laney laughed

" It's getting late time to go to bed" John instructed

" But Uncle John" Laney whined

" Tell Hailie what I said" John said not giving in

Laney sighed dramatically " Okay i'll tell her but are you coming home soon"

" Yes now time to hang up" John said not wanting it to end

" Okay night" Laney said

" Night baby tell Hailie I love her" John said

" Okay bye" Laney hung up as John layed back

Just hearing there voices made things better.He knew he was doing this for them.

Short first chapter but I want to know what everyone thinks it fits in with the McMahon family being dysfunctional

Short first chapter but I want to know what everyone thinks it fits in with the McMahon family being dysfunctional


End file.
